


A Once In a Lifetime Opportunity

by Baroness_of_Bara



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Consensual Underage Sex, Corruption, Creampie, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Dubious Consent Due to Daddy Issues, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Emotional Manipulation, Ephebophilia, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Grooming, Intersex, It's totally normal to suck and ride ur dad, Large Cock, Lies, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Right?, Size Difference, Spike gots a dick and a puss, Sterility, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and Sludge is a gross kinky pervert so, but Spike thinks he's related to Sludge, its not incest, no beta we die like men, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_of_Bara/pseuds/Baroness_of_Bara
Summary: Sludge sees an opportunity......and takes it.





	A Once In a Lifetime Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, fuck Sludge, Spike deserves to meet his real goddamn dad and have a nice relationship with him.
> 
> Secondly, take this bullshit my brain came up with.

If there was something that could be said about Spike, it was that he was cute.

Sludge watched as the boy cheerfully scattered some more of their 'hoard' around their room.

"Hey, dad, I gotta ask you somethin' important. I was gonna ask Twilight, but, you're, well, like me...so you'd probably know better!"

Sludge raised an eyebrow and sat up. "Huh? What's up...uh, kiddo?"

"Last month something... _weird_ happened to me. I uh...got really, really hot. Like, so hot that it hurt kinda. And my fire wasn't working correctly, and I was...u-uh..."

"...Was?"

"W-Wet. D-Down there."

 

Oh.

Oh...

"That's...just your heat, kiddo. Must be a late bloomer. You're like, what, 14?"

"16, dad. And what's a heat?" 

"Yeah, yeah, I knew that." He scratched his chin. "Uh, well...when a lady dragon starts...eh... _maturing,_ she starts havin' heats. It's where your body goes uh...nutso for mating."

"Mating? Like...like sex?" Spike asked, flushing.

"Yeah, basically. Course, heats can happen for specific male dragons too...and that's where you come in. Your type is kinda rare. Male dragons with both...eh...'bits', are called 'eunids'."

"Okay, that makes sense. I always wondered why I had two when everyone else here has one. I guess that's why!" Spike scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Uh...that explains why I was hard too..."

"Heats typically happen every month or so. So yer probably gonna be coming on soon. Maybe sooner, since I'm here."

And just like that, Sludge saw an opportunity.

 

 

And he took it.

"Say...most eunids are usually mated young. Are you uh...mated?"

"Mated? You mean like...a special someone?"

Sludge rolled his eyes. Ugh. Equestria. "Yeah, sure, something like that."

"Well uh...no. Nothing like that..." Spike replied.

He internally smirked. A virginal eunid gullible enough to fall for any of the stuff he's been saying? He'd be _stupid_ not to capitalize on this...

"Well, y'see..." He paused, trying to fabricate a convincing lie. " _Typically,_ in the, er, Dragon Lands, if a eunid ain't, uh,  _mated_ , their family takes over on their heats. Y'know, satisfyin' em' and all. Providing them with...y'know! Comfy nesting, bringing em' food, and uh...well. The mating part typically falls on the father." He wondered if the boy was buying it.

"O-Oh...that sounds...huh...." Spike frowned.

Sludge twitched.  _'Come on, pretty boy, take the bait...'_

"Sounds _sorta_ weird, but I can see the logic in it!" Spike concluded.

Hook, line, and sinker.

"As your father, I should take care of you for this heat, y'know? Make sure you're protected, cared for..."

_'High on hormones and begging for me...'_

"Really? You...you'd do that for me, dad?"

_'I haven't had some tight young ass in a long while. I'd do it in a heartbeat, kid.'_

_"_ Of course, son. Anything for my boy."

Spike beamed. "Thanks dad."

Sludge smirked. "Don't even mention it. C'mere, kiddo. Give yer old man a hug..." He spread his arms wide, beckoning the boy over.

The teen hesitated before smiling wide and running into Sludge's arms. The older man wrapped his arms around Spike, and subtly smelled the boy's hair. 

His scent was mesmerizing. A mixture of spice and sugary sweetness. Pure. Virginal.

_'And now he's mine...'_

"Remember kiddo, Daddy's here for ya. When you feel yer heat comin' on sometime soon, let me know. Then I'll take good care of you, alright?"

Spike nodded and snuggled into his chest.

* * *

 It was only a day later when it happened.

"D-Dad?"

"Hm? What's up, Spike?"

"It's...it's started...m-my uh...h-heat..."

Sludge's eyes widened and he smiled crookedly. "Lock the door behind ya, kiddo. Is the uh... _Princess_ and her friend here?"

Spike shook his head, cheeks flushed. "They went out. I think they went to visit Princess Celestia?"

_Perfect._

"C'mere Spike. Sit on daddy's lap."

Spike shakily walked over to him and climbed into the older man's lap. He was flushed all over, and his eyes were half lidded. A prominent bulge was visible in the leggings he wore.

"Dad, it uh...it feels so hot...I'm really wet...please help." Spike whined.

Sludge gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I'll help you, okay? Don't even worry. Yer heats are going to go so much better after yer first time."

The teen whimpered. "What...what do we do?"

Sludge's grin widened. "Well we gotta make a nest. Somewhere you'll feel all safe n' protected."

Sludge picked the boy up and set him on his feet, then stood to his own. He gathered all the covers he could find in the room, and piled them onto Spike's bed. "There we go. All nice n' cozy."

"Dad....p-please..."

"Hey, hey, it's okay, kiddo." Sludge turned to Spike. "Take off your clothes now, alright? It'll alleviate the hot flash a bit."

Spike nodded and began stripping out of his clothing, biting his lip. Sludge stared, growing hard as his eyes greedily ate up every inch of pale, smooth, creamy skin. 

Soon, the teen stood bare before him, pretty as a picture. Spike's cock was stiff and leaking slightly, and the older man could smell the scent of his arousal in the air.

"O-Okay, now what?"

Sludge grinned. "Now it's my turn."

He began stripping out of his worn out clothing, until he stood there in just a robe. "What do ya think?"

Spike cocked his head. "I...I dunno. It's....different...?"

Sludge's face fell. "Ya don't like it?"

"N-No! I-I mean...I've just...I haven't seen a lot of naked guys?"

Oh, that was it, huh?

"Well, whaddya think of my cock?"

Spike flushed. "It's uh...way bigger than mine."

_'Heh. I can take that compliement.'_

"Wanna touch it?"

"Uh...s-sure..."

He beckoned the teen over. "C'mere, baby."

Spike flushed even deeper and walked over to his 'father'. Sludge smirked and ruffled his hair.

"On your knees. It'll make this next part easier."

Spike nodded hesitantly and obeyed, kneeling before the older man submissively.

_'Gods, that's...fuckin' hot."_

"N-Now what?"

"Well, ya gotta get it hard. Wrap your mouth around it. Suck on it, rub it if ya gotta. Just get it ready."

Spike's brow furrowed. He leaned forward, the tip of his nose bumping the man's cock. He snuffled the head, then gave it a lick. Sludge hissed. It'd been a while since he'd been touched there by anything that wasn't his own hand.

"C'mon, baby, more..."

Spike took the fat head into his mouth and suckled, loosing a groan from Sludge's lips. Spike, taking that as encouragement began taking more. It was girthy, but not all that long, so it was actually rather easy to get it in all the way.

"Mmmff..." Spike hummed, still working that fat cock into his mouth and throat. Sludge shuddered and his hand found its way into those green locks.

"N-Now...I need ya to bob yer head. Back and forth. L-Like this..." He carefully pulled the teen's head back, stifling a loud moan as Spike's pretty lips and hot, wet little tongue smoothed over his sensitive flesh again. "Just like that~..."

Spike let out a confirming grunt and followed Sludge's example, moving his mouth back and forth over the other man's stiffening cock.

"Yeeeahh baby...fuck yeah...you're doing so good...I'm getting so damn hard..."

Spike made a happy sounding noise and bobbed his head faster, beginning to drool on the man's length. Sludge moaned and pulled him off by his hair.

"Whew! Uh, slow down there sport. We can't take care of your heat if I finish now."

Spike looked embarrassed. "S-Sorry dad. Did I do a good job, though?"

Sludge licked his lips. "You did great, baby boy. Daddy's real proud of ya."

Spike looked positively overjoyed, and Sludge almost felt guilty about doing this. Both the lying about being his father, and the sex.

"Your cock tasted pretty good, Dad. The...the liquid stuff, I mean."

Sludge's cock twitched at the words.

 

Hey, he said _almost_.

"Over to the nest kiddo. Lay down. And spread your legs."

"O-Okay..." Spike stood to his feet, walked over to the bed, and crawled into the pile of blankets and sheets. He laid on his back and spread his thighs and legs, looking bashful as anything. "L-Like this?"

_'Gods, I'm gonna fuckin' ruin you, kid.'_

"Mm...you look so good, kiddo. Can't keep my eyes off ya."

Spike's body seemed to flush even more and the boy stammered, "R-Really?"

"Mmmhm..." Sludge crawled onto the bed as well. "Can't stop looking at your pretty little pussy."

Spike let out an embarrassed sounding whimper. "Aw, c'mon, Dad-"

Sludge licked his lips. This may be the only chance he'll get to live out a fantasy he's had for a while.

"Hey...while we're, uh...doing this...could you just call me 'daddy'?"

Spike raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "S-Sure...if you want me to, uh, D-Daddy."

_Fuck._

"Mm, good boy..." Sludge purred, before beginning to lick and suck and nip at the insides of Spike's thighs. The flushed teen let out soft moans and wiggled his hips, having never experienced such sensations before. Sludge held him as still as he could as he marked up those thick, smooth thighs with welts and love bites. "You smell amazing, baby boy." He remarked as he nosed Spike's slick entrance, wet from his arousal. "Ever touched yourself down here?"

Spike shook his head, eyes slightly glassy. "N-Not really. I was always scared to. It always seemed like...I dunno, fragile. I thought it might hurt if I did stuff to it. I mostly just touch my...uh, my c-cock."

"Aw, poor baby. I promise, nothin' I do to ya down here is gonna hurt. Okay?"

"O-Okay, Daddy..."

Sludge sighed and spread those smooth thighs apart more, then gave the boy's clit a long, slow lick. Spike let out a gasp and whined. His pussy was way more sensitive during his heat, and the pleasant tingle just from that one lick crawled up his spine and made his toes curl.

Sludge chuckled and began licking and sucking that hard little nub, relishing in how Spike mewled and cried out. The older man slipped two fingers inside the boy's tight cunt, and smirked as he felt how wet he was. "Fuck...you're soaked, baby."

"Is...a-ah...is t-that g-good?" Spike moaned.

"Oh yeah...it's **perfect**..." Sludge growled, pumping his fingers in and out. "You're making me so hard, Spike, you don't even know..."

Spike cried out as the older man crooked his fingers in that slick heat, soft squishing noises coming out.

"Hehe...your pussy's noisy. S'cute."

Spike threw an arm over his face. "Daddy, please..." he panted out.

Sludge buried his mouth in Spike's mound once more, slurping and sucking and lapping up the boy's juices, and Spike mewled helplessly, back arching and hips wriggling as he was overtaken by pleasure. " _D-Daddy_! S-So...f-feels _s-so_ g-g-good..."

Sludge pulled back with a gasp and climbed atop the boy. "I'm ready to...to take ya now, baby. Ya ready?"

Spike whimpered and nodded. "Y-Yeah...g-go ahead...just make the heat go away...please Daddy..."

 "Will do..." purred Sludge. He lifted Spike's calves up, angling them, and carefully, slowly, slid his cock into the boy's pussy. Spike gasped, holding his breath in.

 

 

It was _indescribable_.

The thickness of it, the way it spread apart his slick walls, the way Sludge towered over him, swallowing him in his wide shadow.

"D-Daddy..." he breathed.

Sludge's eyes rolled back in his head. Spike felt amazing. Tight and so, so _warm_.

"Beautiful. So good, baby. You're beautiful, Spike. Daddy's so proud, so proud of you..." Sludge moved his hips slightly, slipping a bit deeper into the boy's dripping hole. The both of them groaned loudly at the sensation. "Mmm, you feel so good, kiddo. You're amazing, Spike..."

Spike's toes curled and he stared up at Sludge with overwhelmed, lust consumed eyes. "D-Daddy...you feel good too...s-shit...gods..." Spike whimpered, the warmth that had been pulsing through his body beginning to flare up. "More...More more more, p-please Daddy, please..." Spike begged.

Sludge growled and began to move his hips, fucking into that young, lithe, stunning little body, eliciting desperate sobs and half-formed pleas from Spike's plump, pretty lips. "Yeah...so good for me...perfect little hole...made for Daddy's dick...lemme hear ya sing, baby boy..."

Spike keened as Sludge slammed into him over and over, the sound of flesh meeting flesh filling the room. Spike's eyes glazed over and drool formed in the corner of his lips as he was fucked. Sludge leaned down and even deeper into the teen, wrapping thick arms around Spike's torso as he thrust back and forth into that clenching heat. He felt a climax building and silently cursed. He wanted to be buried in that slick little snatch  _forever._

"D-Daddy! I...something's...something's happening...my...I f-feel so t-tingly...it's...a-ah! A-AH!"

Spike's eyes squeezed shut and he shrieked as he climaxed, pussy tightening around the shaft still thrusting into him, causing Sludge to swear and groan loudly.

"So tight...so damn tight... _gods_ , **_fuck_**." Sludge's nails dug into Spike's back as he came as well, filling the trembling teen up with thick, hot cum.

He moaned as the teen's contracting pussy milked every drop out of him, working his cock like a vice. " _Shit_...so good baby boy, you did amazing, so proud..."

Spike was too euphoric to do anything more than lay there, and Sludge took the opportunity to roll them over. Spike flopped onto Sludge's hairy, pudgy stomach, panting with teary eyes. "D-Daddy..."

Sludge carefully eased his flagging cock out of his 'son's' dripping wet cunt. "Heh, good thing my seed ain't potent or we'd have some trouble, kiddo." He shuffled the teen into a more relaxed position, curled up in his left arm and snuggled against his chest.

"You should get some rest, okay bud? First times for eunids are usually exhausting. Need to recover your strength." He brushed Spike's damp green locks out of his half-lidded eyes. 

"O-Okay, Dad..."

Sludge grabbed the nearest blanket and pulled it over them both. "Sleep tight, kiddo."

Spike smiled drowsily. "I love you Dad..."

The boy's eyes slipped shut and it wasn't too long before his body went totally limp.

Sludge frowned.

There was that niggling feeling again.

That teeny, weeny,  _itsy bitsy_ little speck of guilt for his deceit.

Another thought about Spike's tight pussy and pretty ass, and filling them with his cock, however, buried that feeling six feet under once more.

 

His gaze turned to the snoozing teen, and a deviish smirk grew across his lips as he imagined all the fun 'father-son bonding' he'd be bound to have in the very near future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fuckiest thing I've ever written tbh, but I weirdly don't regret it.


End file.
